Together We Stand
by jonn3y5
Summary: Robin and Patrick have been bestfriends for 20 yrs.both wanting a new life they set out for NY. but when their past comes back and knocks them back they will have to learn to lean on eachother and get back up when life knocks them down.together.
1. Chapter 1

Robin giggled as she watched her good friend Patrick Drake attempting to flirt with a couple blondes on the other side of the bar.

"You know that is the worst pick up line I heard no wonder they were shocked to hear you were a neurosurgeon" Robin laughed sat back down next to her. She giggled when he glared at her.

"I think we should get out of this stupid town just me and you go to like New York or something" Patrick said as he drank his beer. Robin thought of it and shook her head.

"I don't think that is such a great idea I mean u have to stay here for you're mom cause you haven't seen your dad in years and I have to stay for Stone he really wants to marry me" Robin said as she look down at her promise ring. Patrick scowled at the name and took a shot.

"We shouldn't be kept behind for anybody Robs we should follow our dreams like when we were kids." Patrick said staring at the beer nuts.

"You're serious about this?" Robin asked watching her best friend closely.

"Yes I am. We could get an apartment right by the beach and go over medical journals and make a whole new life for ourselves and make a new identity because I know I am sick of being the kid with no father and a shitty life" Patrick said staring at her hard. Robin was quiet and was thinking hard.

"are you sick of being the kid in foster care the kid who had to move in with her best friend because she was being abused are you sick of being the kid who is being tied down by a guy who doesn't love her Robs, are you?" Patrick asked her. Robin let a tear slip down her cheek. She looked up at Patrick and smiled.

"Let's do it Patty lets get away from here and start a new life. Together. Me and you patty roaming the streets of New York and making a name for ourselves." She said standing up. "But first lets sleep" Patrick chuckled at his best friend as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

They walked down the empty street of their home town in silence. Robin was holding on to Patrick as the walked slowly. They arrived at Patrick's house and tip toed in knowing his mom was asleep Patrick walked Robin to her room and stopped short of it. Patrick hugged robin goodnight and whispered in her ear. The words he said to her left her stunned and speechless. She watched as Patrick disappeared down the hall and in his room. She slid down the wall she the words Patrick said to her ran though her mind over and over.

**This is my first r and p fic and I hope you guys like…for all you bones fans that have read my story avalanche I will be updating today and for all of you that have not read it should check it out….please please please review on both storys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers. Here is chapter 2 and a little romantic SCRUBS action I actually need your input if I should skip time or just keep the time to where it is. I have a lot of ideas for this story but I would like to know what my readers want.**

"Shit" Robin grumbled as she moved around her dark room searching for some pajamas.

She laid wide awake moments before in her tank top and jeans and she thought that real pajamas might help her sleep but she knew that wouldn't help. A cut hand and several stubbed toes later Robin gave up. She sat on the corner of her bed and sighed. The words her best friend said echoing through her mind. Surely he didn't mean it, but she knows when people are drunk they tend to blurt out their deepest feelings and thoughts. She moved towards her door and tiptoed to his room. The hardwood groaned underneath his feet so she moved a little faster. She reached his room and stared at his sleeping form. The red light illuminating in his room confirmed it was 4:30am. She sighed and moved towards his bed. He shot up instantly hearing her move across his room.

"Robs?" Patrick asked squinting his eyes as if that would help him see in the dark.

Robin moved closer and placed a quick kiss on his lips before cuddling up to his side. Patrick was frozen and shocked. They both lay awake and silent waiting for the other to say something. His words echoing through her mind her actions repeating through his mind. She turned on her side to face him. Se looked at him and took in his attire. He had on a basic white shirt tight enough to show his well defined chest but loose enough to feel comfortable when he is sleeping and to compliment his shirt were some grey sweats that completely showed his everything which Robin was most grateful for.

Patrick stared at her while she stared at him. She was wearing his shirt he had given her quiet some time ago with a pair of loose fitting short shorts. He wanted to tell her how sexy she looked in his shirt but knowing that he completely over stepped his boundaries last night he decided against it.

She smiled at him when she saw him deep in thought. Robin slipped into her own thoughts and thought about Stone. The guy she was supposed to marry and love for the rest of her life but her thoughts moved to Patrick's deep rugged voice telling her that he was in love with her. She thought back to all the times he wished he said that and now that he did it felt wrong. Stone didn't love her and she knew that but she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. Of course stone never said that but as Patrick's mother said a dozen times over actions speaks louder than words.

"Are we gunna talk or are we gunna stare at each other?" Patrick asked suddenly. Robin giggled when Patrick pulled her closer. She played with his saint Christopher chain for a few seconds enjoying the closeness.

"We can talk" she said tracing her name on his chest after getting tired of the chain. Patrick watched her silently as she continued to trace her name on his chest. She looked up and saw those beautiful brown eyes warm and loving. She compared them to stones which where cold and hard. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"You're beautiful you know that" Patrick said grabbing the hand on is cheek and placing a kiss on the palm.

"Patrick-I" she started but was cut off by the feeling of his warm soft lips coming in contact with hers. She let herself melt in his arms letting herself feel the electricity of the kiss spread through her body. He pulled her body closer as she slid her fingers through his hair. She giggled when he pulled away and nibbled on her bottom lip. She smiled at him and touched his face while he stroked her sides. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms just like they always dreamed about.

"Robin?" Robin shot up to the familiar voice. Stone Cates stood at Patrick's door. Patrick. Robin remembered the night's events and smiled. She was happy they kissed and slept in each others arms. They had a lot to discuss and plan but she was happy. She looked over at her love and thankfully he was still sleep because if he was awake Stone would be hurt. She looked back at Stone and gently removed herself from his arms.

"Hi Stone" Robin said gently.

"Don't hi Stone me what the hell was that." Stone said. Robin stared at him hard.

"why are you suddenly acting as the caring boyfriend?" Robin asked harshly. Stone grabbed her by the elbow roughly.

"I am going to pretend you never talked to me or I never saw what ever that was between you and pansy ass over there. Now get your sorry ass in your room before I make you" Stone whispered in her ear. Robin was wincing in pain as she nodded her head quickly.

"Get your hands off my girl before I make you asshole" Patrick said from his doorway.

**Cliffy kind of…well review because I'm felling lone thank you to the only**

**Reviewer. Tell me what you think and put some input if I should keep stone in the mix.**


End file.
